


All According to Keikaku

by Alex (X0hworm), shslAO3_fanficWriter



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Fic, I guess???, I'm dying inside, I'm so sorry, M/M, NSFW, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Please Forgive me, Twink is my bf and, and Gru, mentions of homestuck, mentions of the office, uhhhhh mentions of the minions, uhhhhhhhhhh i mean its sexual but a meme so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X0hworm/pseuds/Alex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslAO3_fanficWriter/pseuds/shslAO3_fanficWriter
Summary: I'm so sorry.  I want to be taken serious as a fanfic writer, but sometimes you're on a date with your bf and you start reading other crack fics and you just get an idea.  It had to be done.  If any of my friends read this and recognize the end...I'm so sorry.  For those curious, no toes were sucked on that day.  Also, I'm not the only one who wrote this.  Please don't kill m





	All According to Keikaku

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though I should perish at the hands of the law for this.  
> AO3 user X0hworm co-wrote this but the preview isn't showing his name. I just want to clarify this before I'm arrested for internet crimes.

Once apon a time  
Oua gay  
He woke up w he pp hardddd Dx  
He done had some dreams about saiahara chan  
He got 2 shower\  
Gotta get those cummies out  
“HNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGB??!11///////////////////////////////////////////////” he pp hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh HSRD  
Knock okcn  
Saiahar is at his dorm door  
“owouma kun san?”  
Ouma nits  
“SHUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII” he yells  
Saihara does the blusheu  
“w-wot?”  
Kokikcit leabes thes shower and opens his doorl ,completely nakey  
“im in big wuv u shushuchocho the train sama. Now dick me down!”  
“0-okay >//////<” shiumai stutters bc he jad dreamted about this for so l0ong and hes a cherry boi  
(a/n: keikaku means plans)  
Shuihara enters the room and loxks the door behind him 0.o  
Ouma blushu  
Saijhara picks up gthe purble twink and yeetshim onto the bed  
“e…….eat my pant, shumai chan”  
Shuichi purses his lips and vaccums (haha) up kokcithc’s pants, revealing his emo minion underwarrs  
Shuiajra blushes a big red and takes off his own pants, revealing his matching gru boxers  
“*FUCK ME, GRU SHAMA*” OUMA YELLS  
I fogrgot to turn off caps laock  
Shuichar nods and rips off koithicy’s panties x3  
Saihara’s diccdicc releases itself from his boxers like some nsfw homestuck troll fic and enters the bootyhole >/////////////////////////////<  
They both nut  
Yes.  
(a/n: ouma gawd this is so sexy 0///o)  
Monokuma looks into the camera like in the office tm and asks me why I wrote this  
“Twink chan spiked my lemonade with your cummies”  
Twink chan approaches us in his kotkichi cosplay  
“im gonna succ ur toes”  
“NO DON’T USC CMY TOES”  
I Died  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the end. And also...Welcome to Hell! I'm going to go write something serious now.  
> I am truly the epitome of the duality of man.


End file.
